Back at School
by Eliptical
Summary: Bella and Edward are going back to school in a whole new town! Edward/Bella. some Fluff. Post - Breaking Dawn. New chapters coming soon. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella goes to school with Edward in a city in West Virginia (where it rains a lot.) [ Post - Breaking Dawn ] **

**Ps I know nothing about Beckly, I just chose it `cause it rains a lot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight... (0.0) ...But I don't :(.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sigh and look at the wrinkled paper in front of me. We just got our schedules for the new high school we're all attending, starting tomorrow. It kills me to stay away from Renesmee for a whole seven hours during the day, but we moved here to Beckly, West Virginia, during the summer, so school is starting soon. It's been almost two years since the Volturi "visited", but I still get paranoid whenever I leave her unattended here at the house. Jacob visits us occasionally, what with the whole imprinting thing, but I still get freaked out with leaving her. She's about the size of a ten-year old now, But she's already starting her lessons in high-school math, with Carlisle. She can take care of herself.

"What's wrong?"Edward asks me, rubbing my shoulders and looking at the paper with me.

"...Nothing. Just thinking about Renesmee"

"Oh." He looks so beautiful, even when he's worried. A crease forms between his eyebrows. "She's fine. Really." he gives me a warm smile, and I can't help but believe him.

"Do we really have to go to _high school_ again?" I complain. He nods with a smirking smile. "Wait `till you go for the tenth time, _then _you can complain" he informs me before leaning in to kiss me. We manage to stay liplocked for almost five minutes before Jasper clears his throat behind me. I pull away from Edward to frown at him. "Yes?" I ask impatiently.

He chuckles and turns back to Alice. "Okay, I got her attention."

She smiles brightly, her spiky dark hair swishing with the movement. "Right, Bella. You have plenty of time for that later. Anyway, you have to work on being human." she says the last part with a frown. Obviousley my acting skills still fail to impress her.

"Okay. So first-" she is interrupted by a wolf howl from outside the window. She shuffles through the unpacked boxes surrounding her - We would've unpacked them sooner (it would only take us a few minutes to unpack all 47 of them, but no one's gotten around to it)- to get to the back door. "Agh, it's that mongrel again" she mutters.

The Cullens have gotten used to Jacob, but old habits die hard, thus everyone calls Jacob by dog names. (ex, Fido, Mongrel, Mutt, etc.) Alice leaves the door open, then walks back over to us, continuing her earlier statement.

"So anyway, you're going to be the center of attention tomorrow, so you can't let that go to your head." I roll my eyes at her. "_Really, _Alice?" I ask her sarcastically. She shrugs. "You never know."

Jacob walks through the door, wrinkling his nose slightly at the vampire scent. "Hey" he says, stretching his arms over his head, flexing the muscles on his bare chest. "Where's Renesmee?" He asks.

I look back down at the paper. "Upstairs. She's asleep, third door down, don't wake her up" i tell him, frowning as I compare my schedual to Edward's.

Alice, groaning at my lack of enthusiasm, scoops me up and plops me down in a chair in the middle of the room. The legs squeak against the shiny wooden floor. This house is designed the same way as the Cullen's other house; pale colors, small amount of furniture, sort of set in the middle of a forest. Which is good for hunting options.

She continues to drill me on what to do to 'be human'.

"_No! Don't sit like that. Slouch more!"_

"_Blink more, Bella!_"

"_You have to breath!_"

"_Ugh, you are the worst actress ever!"_

She drills me until I have basically everything down, then lets me turn in for the night. And of course, by that, I mean be with Edward. I glance out the window, seeing that it's already dark outside. I hadn't noticed. Jacob must've left a few hours ago, he would be back in Washington by midnight if he ran. Renesmee was still asleep, suprisingly, so she didn't need any attention tonight.

The one thing I don't like about this house was not having enough privacy. Sure, this place is _huge,_ but it isn't the same as having our own house. I was glad we would be moving back to Forks in a year. Plus we would visit, to see Charlie of course.

Edward grins at me slyly as he guides me up the stairs to our room. He lays down on the bed, pulling me against his chest. Our lips meet in seconds.

* * *

The next day

Edward finally manages to pry me off of him, reminding me that we have school. I pout until he resumes his kissing my collarbone. Alice knocks rapidly on the door, somewhat annoyed, possibly from our... loudness.

Edward hops off of me and opens the door for Alice, retrieving the garment bags that hold our outfits.

He hands me mine, and inside I find a suprisingly normal jeans, black jacket and a few layered shirts, all different colors but still seeming to fit together. For accesiories, she adds a thin necklace and my charm bracelet, the diamond heart gleaming.  
She must really want us to fit in. Edward pulls his clothes on, and I follow suit.  
We make it downstairs in seconds, where Alice taps her foot impatiently against the wood grain, her arms crossed over her chest. Carisle and Esme sit on the couch together, both reading thin paperback books. Emmet, relaxing on one of the white armchairs, smirks at us, but as promised, has kept his big mouth shut on the suggestive jokes. Rosalie is holding Renesmee on the floor, brushing her long curls out with a pink brush.

When she sees me she jumps out of Rosalie's grasp, heading straight for Edward and me. "Momma! Daddy!" she cheers in her bell-chime voice. She launches herself into our arms, hugging me tight around my neck. "Your going to school too?" she asks me seriousley. I smile at her and nod. "Yep. We're going in a few minutes, actually."

"When will you be back?" she asks worriedly, searching my face with her huge chocolate eyes. I can't help but smile at her. "In a few hours, honey." I assure her. She nods in understanding. "I stay with gramma?" she asks me. I nod. "You have to behave, and do all your work" I warn her. She nods quickly.

"Guys!" Alice trills, trying to sound threatening but only succeding in sounding like she's singing. I set Renesmee down reluctantly, kissing the top of her head before following Alice back outside of the house.

I breathe in the sweet, crisp scent of the cool air, the leaves as they flit down off the trees, the smell of the small animals scurrying near the house. We had gone hunting the other night, so we were all stocked up.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice apparently were not going to school with us, since they had 'learned enough for one existence' and whatnot. So it was just Edward and me.

I hugged Renesmee once more before climbing into Edward's silver Volvo. We drive in silence until we get to the stark grey building rising up above the yellow and red trees. We follow another car inside the parking lot, and I notice that the cars here are a lot fancier than the ones in Forks.

I glance up again and realize we're already parked. Edward is smiling at me slightly, and I turn to frown at him. "What?" i snap.  
"Can we leave now?" he asks me. I turn my frown into a scowl, but get out of the car anyway. - At a very human pace, I might add.

* * *

Sandra's POV

I was on my way to homeroom, wearing my sexiest low-cut top and skinny jeans, with my favorite turquiose pumps and my sister's cutest jacket, smiling flirtarioulsley at the jocks who occupy the halls when I first heard it.

The whispers.

I spun around, looking for the source of this noise. Whispers meant gossip, and gossip meant getting dirt on somebody else, and by that I mean getting people to love me more!

Finally I spotted the two freshman girls near the water fountain, their voices hushed but exited. I saunter over, swinging my hips. Careful not to look too interested, I pause by the nearby mirror and pretend to check my eye makeup. I grin at the gorgeous face in the mirror. High cheekbones, blonde streaked hair,(you can't even tell it's bleached!), sexy eyebrows, smoky eyes, and perfect nose. God I'm hot.  
I flip my hair over my shoulder and listen to them.

"OhMyGod, have you _seen_ them?"

"Yeah! This morning in the parking lot!"

"He is so freaking hot!"

"I know! Ug, but I think he's with the girl!"

"No way. They must be siblings or something."

I wonder who the heck they're talking about. I'm about to go threaten them into telling me when I hear someone gasp. I spin around, trying not to frown in confusion - That can give you wrinkles! - and frantically look around to see what's going on. And then I see them.

They'd be hard to miss. Unless your blind. But then again, maybe you'd still see them.

The girl has long, thick dark brown hair, streaked with chestnut highlights. Her eyes are a striking honey-gold, and she has a perfect nose, cheeks, and long eyelashes. Totally Perfectly beautfiul. She's also thin and graceful. Her clothes, although simple, are obviously designer.

Euh. I already hated her.

The guy was a totally different story. Smokin' hot body, with bronze colored hair and eyes matching the girl's. Honey-gold. He had a perfect face, too. His clothes, like the girl's, were simple, but obviously designer.

Both of them were shockingly pale, but that didn't matter. People were whispering like crazy about them, some even staring. You could tell - the girls wanted the guy, and boys wanted the girl. I can see how they could be siblings.

The girl seemed embarrassed by all of these people staring at her like that, and she takes a step closer to the guy. He smiles down at her, patting her shoulder. Then, he looks up, turning his head until his gaze locks onto mine. I stand there, stunned for a moment before i have the sense to look down. Oh yeah, he will be mine.

* * *

Bella's POV

If I could blush, I'd be beet-red by now. I lean into Edward, intimidated by all the stares, and he pats my shoulder. Then we head off to class.

I'm careful to keep my left hand hidden. I don't know why - I usually don't - But Edward and Alice had persuaded me to wear my wedding ring. Honestly, If people saw it, we'd be the center of gossip for the rest of the year. I finally breathe out (I've been holding my breath in fear of losing it) and finally take one in. The burn in my throat intensifies. The smell (and sound) of blood rushing through veins in every single body in this school is making my head spin. Jasper had warned me it would be bad, but not _this _bad.

I could handle it, but it was still tempting.

* * *

Sandra's POV

I rush to my best friend's lockers - Janie and Cassie - to tell them the good news. I was getting a boyfriend!

"Hey!" I greeted them, after winking at my ex, Johnny, as he passes me in the hall.

"Ohmygod, did you_ see them?"_ Janie gushes. I roll my eyes. "Duh!"

"He's so sexy!" Cassie hisses while she applies more lipstick in the tiny mirror she has taped on her locker door.  
"Back off" I hiss at her, fluffing my hair in the mirror.

"He's _mine._" I verify, and the other two step aside. They get it.

I check my bedazzled phone clock. 7:40. I nearly skip off to classroom. I think New Guy has this class with me.

I get into class before far before the final bell, at least fifteen minutes of getting a good first impression. Sitting down slowly at my desk I take in the room. New Guy and New girl (Ew) are sitting in the back, and the people around them can't stop staring.

I stand up once again, people around me stepping aside to let me pass. I don't expect anything less. I own this school, after all.

"Hey there, gorgeous" I say in the most attractive voice I can muster.

New Guy looks up at me, almost bored. "Hello."

"What's your name?" I ask him, plopping down in a chair nearby, half-blocking him from his New Girl/possible sister.  
"Edward Cullen" he replies hesitantly in a velvet voice.

"Cool. I'm Sandra Cassidee." I half-smile at him, hoping to get his attention enough to be intrested. I also lean forward a bit, giving him a clear view of my cleavage.

"Nice to meet you" He answers, almost sounding...irritated, maybe?

Just then the bell rings, and Mr. R starts class. No one really calls him anything except Mr. R for some reason.

I return to my seat, waving back at Edward in an alluring way.

"Good Morning class" Mr. R began in his animated voice. "Today, As you all know, we have two new students. Care to introduce yourselves?"

Edward and New Girl glide to the front of the room, and Is that a _wedding ring_ the girl has?

It's almost as if Edward heard me because he quickly grabs her hand as they make their way to the teacher's desk.

Once at the front of the room Edward begins the introduction. "I am Edward Cullen. I'm Eighteen" he says in his silky voice. "We just moved here from Forks, Washington." He smiles when he says his age, as if there's an inside joke. He looks even more goregous when he smiles, if that's possible. He looks at the Girl and nods slightly.

"I'm Bella Cullen" she says in a quiet, wind-chime voice. "I'm...Eighteen" she adds. Edward pats her shoulder reassuringly. "any questions for... The Cullens?" Mr. R asks the class.

Jered Lickel in the front row raises his hand. "Are you guys like, siblings?" he asks in his wanna-be cool voice.

Edward hesitates before answering. "Er, we're actually sort of half-siblings. My mother and father are fostering me, Bella, and my other siblings, sort of permanently,"

Hot, raging jealousy burns my face through my veins. They get to _live together?_Edward turns to look at me again, his gaze hard and piercing. I look away quickly.

Tara raises her hand. "Did you get plastic surgery?" she asks bluntly. The corners of Edward's mouth twitch up. "No" he responds.

"Um, Any other questions?" Mr. R asks, trying to recover from the awkward silence.

Nobody speaks.

"Alright, then" he turns toward the board, "For today's lesson..."

I ignore the teacher and focus on how to get Edward to be mine, all mine.

And nobody, escpecially not Bella, is going to get in my way.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I'm probably going to continue it, but only if I get enough reviewers. **

**Ps. Sorry that Sandra is kind of... weird, like the 'popular girls' on Tv. Forgive me ^^; **

**Furthermore, REVIEW :)**

**And thanks for reading :) this is only my third twilight fanfic, still trying to get the characters right!**


	2. Persuasion3

**Wow! 9 reviews for one chapter? Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

* * *

Bella's POV

During lunch I noticed two things; one: People stare at us a lot more than I would have expected, and two: Humans eat pretty discusting food.

Edward doesn't seem to notice, and I crossed my arms, resting my chin on them, and watch Edward pick apart his food with his long, pale fingers. "What's wrong?" he asks me.  
"This smell" I wrinkle my nose, breathing in the thick grease that coated the food. Edward chuckles, ripping off another piece of hamburger and popping it in his mouth. "Gross. How can you _stand _that?"  
He chuckles again, then offers me a piece. I shudder.

Suddenly I smell the human blood stronger than before, a person was close to us. I look up to see that Sandra chick with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at me expetantly. "Yes?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Hi. Mind if I talk to Edward for a sec in _private?_" She asks, taking a step closer and putting her hands on her hips. I glance over at Edward, who has his lips pursed, trying not to laugh.

"_Sure_" I say, drawing out the word and step away from the table gracefully. She seems a bit suprised at that, but her pouty-lips resume after a second. I wink at Edward, so fast that a human wouldn't see. I walk over to the water fountain and pretend to get a drink. I can hear their conversation easily.

"Hey, Edward"

"Hello, Sandra"

"So How's school goin'?"

"Good, Thank you."

"So...I was wondering if ya wanna go to a party later? Mark from the football team is throwing. Everybody'll be there!"

"Ah,..."

"Oh! And I was like, wondering if you wanna like, go with me?"

"...Ah, Sandra... Actually, we're busy tonight. Maybe another time"

"_We're _busy?"

"Bella and I"

She grunts in frustration and stomps away. I walk back over to the table, Ignoring the stares I get from both males and females, and smile at Edward. He smiles back.

I sit back down, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "_We're _busy tonight?" I tease, reaching over to hold his hands in my own. He smiles. "Well, you know, I thought with Renesmee and all, plus the move you'd want some alone time..."

I smile at him, squeezing his hands. The bell rings then, and we swiftly throw away the food and leave the cafeteria before most kids even get out of their seats.

* * *

Sandra's POV

Ugh! That stupid Bella! Ruining everything! Well, not everything... But she stole Edward! I think. I frown to myself, trying to decide if they're together or not. Hmmm...

After Fifth period, I finally have an awesome plan to make Edward mine! I walk over to Gym, Janie and Cassie following me and we talk about tonight's party. I'm fed up with these two - they both have dates while I'm going alone. ugh, EW. Maybe I can get one of the jocks to go with me.

I turn the corner to get the locker room, and what do I see but Edward and _Bella _actually _kissing! _Edward is kissing her neck and she's _giggling. _I'm so shocked I just stand there until Cassie nudges my shoulder to get to the locker room. The bell rings, and Bella pulls away from Edward to follow me in.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward walks me to Gym, holding my hand and brushing the hair away from my shoulders. When we get there, I stop him from leaving me and wrap my arms around his neck. He gets it and kisses my throat gently. I smelled Sandra coming up behind us, but honestly I didn't care. I had Edward forever.

* * *

Sandra's POV

I stomp off to the locker room, girls on either side of me making way so I can get by. I slam open the locker door, yanking my PE clothes out. I notice that Bella has a locker near mine. Wonderful.

I change quickly so that I can watch her. She can't be _perfect. _I shove my backpack into the tiny metal cubicala and subtly turn to watch her.

My mouth drops open. How is she _that _perfect? She's long and slender, her skin as flawless as her face. She's also very strong, with just the right amount of muscle on her arms and legs. The rest of her is as beautiful.

She seems to notice me gaping because she turns and focuses her golden eyes on me. I blush and hurry out of the room.

Gym was uneventful. The normal guys helped me win all the soccer games, but Bella's team is in a close second. After Gym and biology I head off to history, waving a girly thanks and a hair flip to the guys that helped me during the period. Janie meets me at our desks (no one sits there but me!) and she's practically jumping up and down. "Ohmygod" she gushes, "I have Gym with Edward and he's like, _so _hot..." i tune out her blabbing and focus on my work-(the teacher left the classroom), which is, like, super hard. I give up and pull out my phone to text Cassie.

Me: _Hai gurl. Wat's up?_

Cassie: _Nothin'. I got Math with Bella. _

Me: _OMG! is she good at it, like everything else?_

Cassie: _oooh someone's jealous!_

Me: _Not!_

Cassie: _Ya right! LOL u have gym w/ her?_

Me: _Ya. So?_

Cassie: _Haha, is she hot?_

Me: _Cassie!_

Cassie: _Well, is she?_

Me: _...ya._

Cassie: _LOL! Okay, G2G. TTYL_

Me: _kk. bye_

The teacher calls the class back from all the conversation, starting the lesson. I stare at the clock, something I'd never do usually, and wait for the stupid hands to start moving. The party was tonight, and I _am _going to get Edward to go, Bella or no Bella.

I nearly run out of class, looking for that damn hottie. I finally spot him walking out of the science building very quickly, and I actually have to jog to keep up. "Hey!" I greet him, already out of breath.

"Hi" he says flatly.

"So, where're you goin'?"

He hesistates before answering. "To Bella"

"Oh." I flip my hair over my shoulder and stop jogging. He slowed his pace too. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asks me, his silky voice somewhat sarcastic. I sigh in relief that he reminded me. "Yeah! I wanted to ask you like, pleae go to the party?" I ask the last part in an innocent look, and pout my lips and raise my eyebrows.  
"Ah, Sandra, I'm not really one for parties. Maybe next time?"

I scowl briefly, trying not to get wrinkles. "Fine. Next time."

He chuckles quietly at something before dissapearing in the crowd.

* * *

Edward's POV

I run into Bella seconds after that dreaded Sandra finished talking to me. She was so annoying, trying to get us - er, me, specifically, - to go to her dumb party. Ugh, Her thoughts are so... *shudder*

Bella grins when she sees me, wrapping her arms around my waist as we walk. We get to the parking lot quickly, and I grit my teeth and try to ignore the discusting thoughts about my Bella.

_Yeesh, look at that hottie_

_I bet I can get that one_

_Look at that-_

I tuned out that last one, instead bending down to lightly kiss Bella on her temple. She smiles up at me before getting into the passanger's side. I drive home quickly, parking in the large garage.

Rensemee runs out of the front door, smiling hugely as she launches herself into Bella's arms. "Mommy!" she cries, burying her face into Bella's neck. She whips around and smiles at me. "Daddy!" she cheers, leaning over to wrap her thin arms around my neck as well.

"Hey Nessie" I grin at her, pecking her lightly on the cheek. She giggles and hops out of Bella's arms. She runs back to the house, shouting, "Alice! Alice!", then running back out, Alice in tow. "Hi Alice" Bella greets her, scooping Renesmee back up. We follow the grinning Alice back inside.

* * *

**Hm. Shorter than I thought It'd be. Oh well. Review! Happy November :D**


	3. Sandra's Fright

**Wow! I haven't written anything in FOREVER. So I thought I'd do some Twilight P:**

**I feel like my writing has improved since I last wrote a chapter. Tell me if I'm right? ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, darlin. **

* * *

Sandra's POV

I stomp over to my car after school. I glare at the Volvo as it disappears around a corner behind the school. I bit my lip as I checked my mascara in the rear view mirror. I need a plan. Someone taps on my window. Irritably I flip back the mirror and roll down the window to be face-to-face with one of my many, _many _friends, Carrie. She's one of the most plugged-in people out there.

"Yeah?" I ask, going back to my makeup. Carrie glances over her shoulder, as if she were waiting for someone. "Hi Sandra," she begins. "So Taylor told me you want that Edward guy, right?" She flips her light brown ponytail over her shoulder and her rough-looking face scrunches as she cracks her neck. I narrow my eyes and nod.

"Yeah, so, I can... tell you where they live." She has a vacant look in her eyes.

"Really?" I say eagerly. She has my full attention now.

Carrie bobs her head up and down. "Yep. It'll cost you, though."

I glare at her. Of course.

"Mhm. I'm gonna need a fifty for the address, another twenty for their number." I blink. That was it? Seventy dollars for Edward?

I pretend to think about it for a long time, picking a frayed thread on my jacked before answering. "Yeah. Okay."

Carrie nods and grins slyly. "We've got a deal, then?" She sticks her meaty hand through the open window and we shake.

&.##.&

_Bella's POV_

Alice pauses as she finishes unpacking the last of her designer necklaces into a jewelry case in her room and smiles after a moment. "Ooh, this is going to be good." she mutters to herself.

She looks over at us; Edward and I are putting the last of Edward's CDs into a new display case. Edward, of course, read her mind and grinned, his golden eyes gleaming. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he says. Alice rolls her eyes. Of course they were thinking the same thing. She sets the last necklace down gently and turns her head.

"EMMETT!" Alice shouts. Within seconds he's standing in the doorway, his chin stained with blood from a messy hunt. "You called?" he smiles and leans his shoulder against the doorjamb.

Alice floats over (not literally) and whispers something in his ear so low we can't hear. A grin spreads slowly across his face and his eyes narrow. "And when is this special call due?" he asks. Just as soon as these words escape his lips the phone rings downstairs. Curious, I race down the stairwell to retrieve it. Just as I'm about to pick it up, however, Alice grabs my hand. "No, Bella." she says.

Instead, Edward walks over calmly and picks up the ringing phone. Before speaking, he clears his throat and then holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" he sounds sleepy.

"Hi, is this Edward Cullen?" Everyone in the room - Alice, Emmett, and I - could hear her every word. It was that Sandra girl from school.

"Um, No."

"C-Can I speak to Edward?"

"Okay." Edward handed the phone to Emmett, who looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any second.

"Hello?" his voice was squeaky, like a chipmunk's.

"E...Edward?"

"No. Would you like to speak to Edward?"

Just then, Renesmee and Esme walked in. Emmett beckoned Renesmee over and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She asks tentatively.

Sandra cleared her throat. "Is this...Edward?" She sounded unsure herself.

Everyone but me nodded eagerly at Nessie. "Um...yes?"

There was a long silence before Sandra spoke again. "I was wondering, ...Edward... If you would like to go to the party with me tonight?"

Renesmee looked around at us. I was still lost on what they were planning, but Emmett seemed to know the whole plan. He snatched the phone from her hand and squeaked out, "I would love to! Come to my house at six to pick me up, thank you very much!" he hung up the phone and he and Alice laughed hysterically. Edward was glaring.

"And _why _did Nessie pose as me?" he asked.

Emmett smiled. "_Because, _Eddikins, If she's dumb enough to believe that's you, she's in for a pee-your-pants worthy scare tonight."

Edward's eyes glinted the color of the sun. "I see where this is going." he said.

Emmett nodded as if he were talking to a small child. "Yes, Eddikins."

Edward glared again. "First of all, don't call me that. Next of all, tell me what this plan is and quit hiding your thoughts."

* * *

Sandra's POV

I dabbed the last bit of my lipstick onto my bottom lip and smacked them together. I blinked in my full-length, fur-rimmed bedroom mirror and admired myself. I wore a halter top and skinny jeans, pumps and jangly bracelets. Bella would be so jealous when she saw me pick up Edward!

I paused. That phone call was weird earlier. Sort of suspicious, really...

I shook it off. Nope. Carrie was a reliable source. It _had _to have been Edward talking.

My cell buzzed in my purse and I retrieved it. _U ever get a d8?_

It was Janie. I rolled my eyes and responded with, _Duh girl. guess who?_

Janie took a minute to reply. I curled my hair. _Billy Edwards?_

_No._

_Thomas Lincavage? _

_Lol nope!_

_David?_

_Edward Cullen!_

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice clapped her delicate hands. "Are we all ready?"

In response, Emmett and Jasper shouted out "yes" and Jacob howled in the distance. Renesmee sat on the front porch and gave a thumbs-up. I nodded.

Alice grinned and went inside. "She'll be here in ten minutes and thirty-two seconds!" Alice said, well aware that even Jacob could hear her. (He had returned from Washington to help us with this prank.)

"This'll keep her away." Alice muttered as she flicked off every light in the house. Carlisle had a late shift, Rosalie was shopping (without Alice for once) and Esme went to the bookstore, so they wouldn't be participating.

* * *

Sandra's POV (Nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds later)

I gritted my teeth as my precious car bumped along the creepy dirt road surrounded by twisted trees and scraggly grass. Goosebumps covered the back of my neck and I wondered if I should have brought a jacket to cover my shoulders over my halter top. But then again, Edward would probably give me his. It was twilight and getting darker. The party would start soon.

I pulled up in front of a _huge _house. My jaw literally dropped. I checked my teeth in the mirror - no lipstick marks - and fluff my hair one last time before getting out of the car. I was suddenly terrified of something. Narrowing my eyes, I looked around and spotted something on the porch. I walked over to see what it was, and I stopped.

There, sitting on the steps in front of the glass doors, was a small girl, maybe only ten. She had long ringlets of copper-colored hair and striking chocolate eyes. She was wearing a white dress and her... her chin was stained with red. She looked sad.

Ignoring her Halloween getup, I bent down and popped my gum. The feeling of dread only spread more. "H-Hey, is this the C-Cullen house?" my voice shook and I pulled on my top.

She slowly looked up at me, and I heard a howl in the distance. I felt dizzy with fear. The girl stood up and opened the door slowly. Inside it was eerily silent and empty. She walked inside barefoot. I followed reluctantly.

"Here." she said, her voice like windchimes. I followed her pointing finger to see something lying in the corner in the shadows. Feeling compelled to do so, I walked forward and as my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I gasped. There, on the floor, covered in spiderwebs, was that Bella chick. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and she looked... dead.

I slumped down to the ground. My heart was beating like crazy. With a shaking hand, I reached over and touched her wrist. No pulse. In fact, she felt rock-hard and like a statue. I wanted to pass out.

"HAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I spun around and looked behind me. In the doorway of the house was a wolf. A _huge _wolf. Like, the size of a horse. I almost screamed when it bared its teeth and began stalking forward. I spun around and looked for an exit. There was none. Hyperventilating, I passed out cold.

* * *

Alice's POV

When Sandra passed out, I was surprised. Of course, before her head could hit the ground, I caught her.

We hadn't planned on that.

Bella sat up and Renesmee came in. Edward jogged down the stairs and Emmett appeared from the kitchen in his ridiculous ghost costume - a white bedsheet with eyes and a mouth drawn in with Sharpie.

"Awww." he whined, "I didn't get my turn." he looked down at the ground, disappointed. Bella patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe next time."

We all stared down at the unconscious human at our feet. "Maybe we should take her home," Edward suggested. I nodded. I picked her up and we took her to her car. It wasn't the best prank; we didn't even get to finish it.

Bella and Jacob were squabbling over Jacob being too scary and the unfairness that Emmett didn't get his turn. Edward helped me toss her unconscious body into the backseat. We drove her home, following her unmistakable sour perfume odor in the air back to her house.

We clumsily propped her head against the steering wheel and put her hands on the arm rests. We had drawn eyes on her closed eyelids and a broad smile on her lips with more sharpie. I took a step back. "Yep; seems legit."

Edward nodded his approval and we went home.

* * *

**Kinda OOC. Oh well. I liked it. Kinda. Maybe. A little. School ends in 1 1/2 days so I'm burned out on doing anything. Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
